


Friendly Reunion

by DesertVixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts





	Friendly Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).

Stepping into the library at Hogwarts always felt like coming home. 

Her first day of seventh year, she had found herself wandering through the aisles, keenly conscious of the fact that she was alone. Hermione knew that Ron and Harry didn’t quite understand why she would want to go back to school when they could avoid it. She needed to finish for herself, to prove to herself that she was worthy of being a witch. More, Hermione wanted to experience the peace and quiet that existed here at Hogwarts before it had been shattered by the battle. 

She could still remember the first time she had walked into the library, her sense of wonder at what the rooms contained. Libraries had always been magical places to her, even before her Hogwarts letter arrived. Now she had time to truly explore this one, without Ron and Harry around to distract her. They had both found her frequent references to Hogwarts, A History, to be tease-worthy – never mind how many times her input had saved them. There were so many books, more than she could ever manage to read on her own. It was the history ones that intrigued her the most, although some of them were definitely stretching the definition of “history”, and were more like collections of dishy gossip about the Pureblood families. Hermione had been rather amused to discover that there was even a history of the Weasley family, written by a nineteenth-century Weasley professor at Hogwarts. 

Since she had already completed more classwork than generally required – and the new headmaster had agreed to excuse her from Defense Against the Dark Arts – Hermione had been able to design her own research project to work on over the course of the year, and had decided to focus on the history of wizards and witches from Muggle families, and the relevant laws. She could hardly believe the number of ridiculously outdated laws that were still on the books. The project took up a great deal of her spare time. She had tea with Professor McGonagall once a month to discuss her research, which Hermione found quite enjoyable. 

She wrote weekly letters to Harry and Ron, although she tried to keep them from getting too scholarly. There weren’t very many seventh-years, and the younger students seemed to be in awe of her, but Hermione still went to the Quidditch matches and cheered for Gryffindor. She did have more time to spend with Ravenclaw students, and wondered – not for the first time – how things might have gone differently if she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. She had the feeling that she would still have found herself being drawn to Harry and Ron, but she admitted that the Ravenclaw common room was a great place for discussions.

It had been tempting to think about staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, but she’d known that Harry and Ron would never forgive her if she didn’t come visit them. Her parents deserved some of her time as well, and Hermione wanted to see them. Still, Hermione resolved to head back a day or two early so that she could avoid the crowds and rushing.

When she walked into the library on her first day back from vacation , Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts, back in the library – she hadn’t been able to take any of her research material with her, and she’d had all sorts of ideas while she was gone. Hermione was buried deep in a book, looking at an obscure eighteenth century law about interactions with Muggles, when she heard footsteps and an odd, disjointed humming. Following the sound brought her face-to-face with a familiar sight, a young witch with her wand stuck behind her left ear.

Luna Lovegood, one of their comrades in the fight against Voldemort, stood there consulting a slip of paper.

“Luna!” Hermione was happy to see a familiar face, one who might not act like she was some celebrity. “I didn’t realize you had come back.”

Luna blinked at her, as if surprised. “Hermione. I’m not back, exactly. I just came to do some research on magical creatures over the holiday.”

Hermione had to grin. Luna was a talented witch, but she did have some unusual beliefs, including her conviction that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack was real and waiting to be discovered. “Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve decided to pursue a career as a magizoologist,” Luna replied. “I don’t need my N.E.W.Ts for that, since field experience is more important. Still, some reading is needed. What are you doing back at Hogwarts?”

“I wanted to finish,” Hermione said simply. She knew Luna, of all people, wasn’t likely to question an unconventional decision. “How long are you going to stay?”

“A few more days,” Luna said. “Then I’m off to the continent for some field research.”

After agreeing to meet for dinner in the common room, the two went their separate ways. Hermione had a hard time settling back down to her research. History had its own variety of field work, but she had to dig through what other historians had already compiled here before she could effectively get anything out of independent research. She supposed that many of the same people who found Luna’s interest in strange creatures and beliefs to be amusing would also find her study of outdated laws to be eccentric. 

Still, she found herself looking forward to dinner. Luna had always been good company, even if she was a little hard to follow sometimes. When Luna sat down across from her at the table, Hermione noticed that her wand was still lodged behind her ear. 

It was good to catch up, good to laugh about the times when they had been together in school, good to have someone who knew her. Luna was even able to recommend a few sources for Hermione’s project in her father’s library, although Hermione was careful to write down the titles, just in case. 

It was good to be back at Hogwarts with a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I had a good time with the prompt.


End file.
